The conflicted feelings
by Heaven's cry of love
Summary: Chapters three and four for the Byakuya and Orihime story line. These two Chapters essentially deal with the feelings and conflicts that have come to life after Byakuya and Orihime almost kiss.


**Chapter Three:**

Byakuya had been sleeping and he was startled awake when he felt her presence. She was in his room, wearing a silk orange, yellowish with highlights of red, kimono. It made her look incredibly fiery. It complimented her hair in sexy manner. She looked a like a grown woman.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. Her intrusion was becoming fast annoying, but his face didn't show it. His face was the usual emotionless pit of ice and callousness.

She didn't answer. It's as if she had not heard him. She kept looking at the garden.

"I asked you something. I would like an answer." He said.

No response. She went out to his garden. Well isn't this interesting, he thought mildly irritated. He was annoyed, but he was more intrigued by her sudden presence. Byakuya rose from his bed. Only clad in boxers, he went out to his garden in search of her.

Dark grey clouds rumbled. A storm was brewing in the sky. The scent of rain lingering in the air. It was cold enough to make him wish that he had put something on before coming after her. He couldn't see her at first. He didn't know why he had followed her out. He knew this was wrong. He was _Captain Kuchiki,_ an honorable aristocrat. Why would the likes of him bother with her?

He finally found her on the bridge. _How surprising_, he thought sarcastically. _She probably was in love the bridge_. He stepped onto the bride.

"You shouldn't be here" he said

No response. Her gaze settled on the pond. Clouds rumbled in the distance.

"You are beginning to become an unnecessary nuisance."

No response. She kept looking at the pond. Despite the serene expression that hugged his face, inside her was becoming angry. He hated her for coming here. She was violating his world again. He had had enough of her. She had her back to him. Byakuya reached out to touch her shoulder. Maybe she was sleep walking. He could shake her awake.

"Byakuya-sama, your garden is beautiful" she said quietly. She turned to him. She looked into those cold eyes, and reached to touch his face gently. Desire stirred hotly in Byakuya. Her touch felt familiar; it made him feel alive. His mind kept telling him to not succumb to his lustful fantasies, but he could not help himself. He kissed her. Her lips were so delicate. Control was slipping from his grasp. He deepened the kiss. Her mouth tasted like he had imagined ever since that night. It tasted sweet. He was hoping to hell she would push him off but she didn't. And that was when all control was gone and the line that should have never been crossed was crossed. He tore at her kimono. Her pale, huge breasts became exposed. Such marble, almost porcelain skin, made it hard to resist the temptation. He cupped her breast; rubbing them gently. His fingers caressed her nipples tenderly.

"Ohhhh…My…" she moaned softly into his mouth. He felt her shudder. He trailed gentle kisses from her long neck to her breast. He took her nipples into his mouth. Her head fell back in sheer pleasure. It felt so good to feel her. He sucked on them hungrily.

"I'm ready." He hears her say huskily. He brings his face up hers. She takes off his boxers. He harnesses her long graceful legs around his waist, leans onto the bridge's railing for support. He was rock hard and throbbing. He wanted her now. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with longing and anticipation. He thrusts into her.

He jerked awake. Drenched in sweat, he cursed. He could not believe he had dreamed about her. It was a wet dream! A scowl spread across his face. He was still hard. _How juvenile_, he thought bitterly. He was angry at himself. Because it wasn't a dream about _Hisana_ he had had. The dream was about _Orhime_. Anger quickly turned into guilt. He couldn't let himself be enamored, let alone lust after another woman. It was too hard to let go of Hisana, but Orihime made him…feel.

He laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Tranquility came over him. He wonders if Orihime thinks about him.

He also wonders about whether Orihime was in fact in love Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Chapter Four: **

Orihime was cleaning the dishes, when she heard the door bell ring. _Who could that be_, she thought. As walked to the door, a strange thought crossed her mind. _Maybe, just maybe, it was Byakuya_. She shook her head and chuckled. _Sure it was Orihime and he has brought you some flowers and chocolates too_. Shaking her head, she opened the door and found herself facing Ichigo.

She smiled. "Kurosaki-Kun! Come in". He returned her smile with a lopsided one and entered the room.

"Would you like some tea?" asked Orihime/

"Yes. I would and some of those rice balls to Inoue". He replied as he sat down.

She bought him green tea and rice cakes she had made for dinner that night. She looked at him and couldn't help but smile. After all she did have feelings for him. Her feelings were beyond the bonds of what friends feel for one another. It was the feeling of love for a special someone. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him, she had reserved a special spot for him. Many in Soul Society and Karakuro town were aware of the fact that Ichigo meant much more than a friend to Orihime. But no one knew what Ichigo feels.

"You haven't touched your tea or the rice balls" She said. Is he okay?

"Inoue, I was just in your area and I wanted to talk to you about something" Ichigo said.

"What's the matter Kurosaki-Kun?" She asked. Ichigo hung his head for a second. A thought came to Orihime's mind, maybe he was going to tell her how he felt about her. Her heart beat quicken. Excitement crept into her heart.

He took a deep breath. It was awkward for him to be asking her about this. It was her life. After all, he had given no signs of being interested in her. He didn't know where he stood with Rukia or Orihime, but he had to know what was going on.

"I saw..." Shit. What the hell! Get a grip on yourself Ichigo, he thought angrily. He stood up and went to the window.

"What's going on?" She asked. She was worried now.

"Goddamn it! I saw you and Byakuya on the bridge when they were attacked that night" There. He had finally said it. After that night he had saw them, he had stayed awake most nights thinking just what the hell was going on between them. It was Byakuya for crying out loud! The man was so cold. It was as if he was made out of ice. The fact that he was condescending did not help the situation.

Orihime's eyes widened. How did he..? The night she and Byakuya almost kissed on the bridge, he was with Rukia and Renji, discussing the mysterious reitsu they kept feeling in Karakura Town. Had he followed her? Her mind went completely blank. She scrambled for words to say to Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-Kun…I don't know what to say" She said quietly. How could this have happened? Sure they had almost kissed, but she knew it had meant nothing to Byakuya.

"Inoue does he mean anything to you?" He needed to know.

She stood up. Just how was she supposed to know if he meant anything to her? He hadn't spoken to her for four months now. He acted as if she didn't exist.

"All I know is that it's not serious. It doesn't mean anything…" She paused. "To both of us". That's all she could say about her and Byakuya. Truth is she didn't care whether something happened between her and Byakuya. He was trouble. He came with baggage and was a heartless Captain, who only cared about his honor. She wanted Ichigo She loved Ichigo. Before any of this happened with Byakuya, all she thought about was being with Ichigo. But now, she found herself thinking about Byakuya.

Ichigo didn't turn around to face her. He was more hurt than sad. _Odd_, he thought. _She's my best friend and I'm feeling jealous that she's romancing some other dude_. He sighed heavily. What was he thinking coming all the way here and demanding answers? Hell, he didn't even know if he wanted her.

He turned to leave. Orihime sat there. What could she say to make anything better? She was also confused as to why he was inquiring about her and the 6th division Captain.

"Why do you care if anything happens between us?" The words come out before she could stop them.

He froze. "What the hell do you mean 'Why do I care'?" He snapped.

"Why do you care?" She repeated again. She wanted to know. She needed to know. He walked towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

"What kinda question is that? I can't care? IS THAT WHAT YOU MEAN? Huh?" he barked at her.

"I…I...why?" She was taken aback by his outburst of anger. What was wrong with him?

"I care because…" He searched for an answer. "I care because.." Still no answer came to mind. Just why the hell did he care? He let go of her and looked at her for a second. He then walked away because he just didn't know why he cared.

"I don't know why I care, but I just do. And if you have a problem with it than deal with it." Without looking at her, he let himself out.

She sank to her knees. _Just what is going on between her and Byakuya? _


End file.
